


But we can still support each other (all we got to do is avoid each other)

by Hermitstull



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermitstull/pseuds/Hermitstull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't we all just get along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But we can still support each other (all we got to do is avoid each other)

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot. Super bored, listening to Werewolf by Fiona Apple and this little drabble came to mind. Set somewhere in season two shortly after HG Well’s arrival at Warehouse 13. Not part of the Hacienda Motel/Somewhere in London series.

It was always subtle, never enough to comment on, but noticeable. Work was work. There were never any issues on retrievals. Things went remarkable well while on the job, considering. 

It was the down time that caused problems.

 

“ _Hey Mykes,” Pete bellowed as he walked into the living room, “I was thinking about to go out for a run…” He caught Helena’s eye, as she sat catty corner to Myka on the couch, each with a Warehouse file in hand._

_“On second thought, I think today is upper body.”_

_“Darling,” Helena walked into the sunroom, “I was wondering…”  She trailed off, noticing Pete sitting at the table. Their eyes met.   After a moment, “never mind.”_

_“Here’s the inventory list for today,” Artie said, holding up a file.   “All three of you get Amsterdam 23-C.”_

_Myka took the file as Pete and HG exchanged a look._

_“You know Artie I think the ladies can handle this one. I’ve got a ton of reports to finish.”_

_Both Myka and Artie arched an eyebrow while HG hid a smirk._

_“Yes,” the older man paused. “You do.”_

_Pete moved over to his desk and sat down, pulling out a large stack._

 

The dance continued.  She overhead Claudia one morning,

“Do you think we should say something?”

“About,” Leena asked.

“You know,” pause, “the thing with Pete and HG.”

Myka waited on the stairs, imaging the smirk on the innkeeper’s face.

“Thing they both have about Myka? Or the fact they can’t be in the same room together?”

“The second thing,” Claudia mumbled around a mouthful of food.

“Things will work themselves out.  They just need to figure out how they both fit and it’ll be fine.”

Myka make sure to stomp on the bottom two steps before she rounded the corner, ending the conversation.

 

Leena had been right. Things did work themselves out thanks to a dicey artifact snag and bag. Myka had been sick with the flu, forcing Pete and HG to pair together.

 

And if Myka had made the most miraculous recovery ever in the history of the flu, no one seemed to notice. 


End file.
